The Experiment
by Ayu Ohseki
Summary: Jade x Saphir one-shot, set pre-Hod War. After a one-sided argument about Jade's attitude towards women, their conversation turns to experiments...various different kinds. Contains mild spoilers.


**NOTES:** Although I would like this story to be a multi-parter, I know my track record and can't guarantee that it will end up like that. Fortunately, I feel this chapter works acceptably as a stand-alone, so fans shouldn't be disappointed. Also, although the game mostly translates Saphir's last name as Neis, it does it as Gneiss at one or two points. I use the spelling of Gneiss out of personal preference, as it fits the name schema.

* * *

**The Experiment**

Saphir couldn't hear their conversation from here, but he didn't like the way that _woman_ was smiling and laughing with Jade, either when he first happened to glance out the window of Jade's office or now, with his face smushed up against it. The nerve of some trollops! Oh, sure, she was a part of the fomicry research team, and thus _technically_ had ample reason to talk to him, but they were running many very serious experiments here! She shouldn't look like any moment now she was going to invite herself over to his place for dinner! And _Jade_. He was just letting her! No, no, it was more than just 'letting,' he looked as engaged as she was. But that couldn't be possible! Not Jade, not the Jade _he_ knew. But it still looked awfully suspect, and _dammit woman don't get so close to his Jade!_

At that moment, his childhood friend happened to glance up and spy him. He smirked, turned to the female researcher, and said something; they both looked up and laughed, which did absolutely nothing to improve Saphir's mood. Then they parted ways, and the professor scrambled away from the window to stand square some feet in front of the door.

As soon as Jade walked through it, Saphir blasted him with a sour-faced glare. "And what the hell were you two so cheerful about!?"

The red-eyed man smiled at him and shut the door. "Oh, nothing in particular."

"Don't lie to me!! I saw the two of you laughing! What was so funny?!"

"For one, your face, pressed against the glass like that." Jade walked past Saphir, ignoring the twist of fury in that face, and sat at his desk. He dropped two manila folders on it, allowing one to slide to the other side. "Make yourself useful and read over that data for me, hmm?"

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you," Saphir snapped, folding his arms in protest. "And you didn't have to encourage her, Jade!"

"Oh? Perhaps not, but I didn't have to discourage her, either. As we are dealing with delicate data, it's important to make sure the members of this team work together efficiently and without discord." The auburn-haired adolescent picked up his folder and began to leaf through the contents. "On that note, it would behoove you to learn some social skills yourself, Saphir."

Dr. Gneiss snorted. "Who needs that?! We're _scientists_, Jade! The only thing that matters to us is our experiments!"

Jade looked up at him and stared with eyes narrowed and lip curled. Saphir felt his face go hot and jolted back. "W-what the hell is that look supposed to mean?!"

"Saphir, how many years did it take you to gain the credentials to finally join this team?"

"What?! You know how many, Jade!"

"And how many years did it take me to form it?"

The white-haired adolescent had a vague sense of the ice beneath him shaving thin. "Well... That's just because you're so brilliant!"

"Well, yes," Jade admitted, and some of the tension left through his smile. "But the state of the world being what it is, politics are sadly as important as the sciences. As such, it's vital to form connections, as I did when I had myself adopted into the Curtiss family. For that, you need people skills. Of course, I'm naturally handsome and charming, so it was simple for _me_, but with that face, you really need all the help you can get, Saphir."

"Oh, shut up!" Saphir snapped, snatching the folder off the table. "I'm perfectly handsome and charming, too! Is it my fault that those dolts can't appreciate my genius?!"

"Yes," said Jade. Saphir fumed. "You realize no one here likes you, yes? The only reason you're tolerated is because of your intellect. So really," he mused, "now that I think of it, things haven't changed at all since I left Keterburg."

"W-who cares about what they think! And that's not true, anyway. You like me, don't you?"

Jade paused. Saphir waited. Outside, a crow cawed. At length, he replied, "You are occasionally amusing."

"That's not an answer!"

"Wasn't it? Now be a good boy and do as I told you."

Saphir scowled, but Jade was already absorbed in his data. In the end, he gave up for the moment and sullenly thumbed through the contents of his folder. Normally he would have been engrossed in less than half a minute, but knowledge of from whom it came tempered his curiosity. His curiosity about the folder, anyway. "...Who is she, anyway?"

"You've been here for over two months, Saphir," Dr. Balfour said reproachfully. "You should know who she is."

"I've seen her around, I just don't know her name!" he protested. "She always seemed flaky, so why should I remember a silly thing like that?"

Jade sighed. _Does it even occur to him to wonder why he has no other friends?_ "Have you looked in a mirror lately, Saphir?"

"Yes, just this morning. What's that got to do with anything?"

"...Nothing, really," he replied, pressing a pair of fingers to his forehead. "I was simply curious."

"So who is she? What is she to you?" Saphir insisted.

"Saphir, why do you care so much? She is a fellow researcher, and we simply had a casual chat after she handed me this information. She means nothing to me beyond that."

"Why get so friendly with her, then? She got awfully close to you!"

Jade set down his folder and frowned at his friend. "If you must know, she's a subject in one of my experiments. It doesn't correlate to fomicry per se—at least not that part of it—but it's something that's caught my interest since leaving Keterburg." He turned the chair towards the window and gestured carelessly. "I assume you haven't already forgotten what I told you about social skills, yes?"

Saphir frowned back, brows furrowed. "Yes..."

"They're also useful for manipulating people. By observing someone, uncovering a few buttons, and pushing them correctly, you can guide them into doing what you wish. It makes them very easy to manage without ever actually having to break any rules." Jade turned back to him and smiled. "Unfortunately, there are laws in place that keep one from unnecessarily resorting to force or threats, so one needs subtlety in dealing with others. If they become loyal to you as a result, so much the better."

There was a moment as Saphir translated this into the answer he actually wanted. "So...you were chatting with that woman because...you wanted to figure out how to control her?"

Jade's smile slid into a smirk. "Precisely. Even you aren't completely thick sometimes. She's a little under ten years older than we are, but she's quite intelligent and has a good deal of promise. But she has various self-esteem problems, which she attempts to cover up with a show of confidence. That creates in her several exploitable blind spots. By acting as if I find her attractive but remaining slightly aloof, she feels important but still works harder than she would have in order to maintain my interest, out of a desire to develop our relationship into something more."

Saphir nearly sank to his knees in an unnamed relief so deep he completely forgot about the jab. Instead, he just grinned and perched on the edge of his friend's desk. _That_ was his Jade. "But she hasn't got a chance, has she?"

"This is between you and me, Saphir," the professor said archly, eyeballing him, "so don't act so smug. If she realizes she has no chance of achieving her desire, she may resign in shame. That would be a great loss, particularly if, in an attempt to seek retribution for her humiliation, she leaks confidential information."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything!" Saphir chirped, perusing the folder again with renewed interest. "So what kind of data is this? ...hmm. This doesn't seem like the usual... This _is_ related to our research, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes. That's the other reason for this experiment." Jade pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You remember how fomicry utilizing the first six fonons is nothing short of disastrous."

Saphir paused, then shut his eyes. "...yes, I remember."

A moment as one professor regarded the other. Then he shut his eyes as well. "As we've concluded, one can only create a stable replica via the Seventh Fonon. However, even with the necessary technology, gathering those fonons can be an arduous task, and as of yet we haven't solved the problem of fonon separation in living replicas, particularly human ones. Around six months ago, due to a conversation I had with that woman, I came up with a certain idea."

"Oh yeah?" Saphir frowned at the read-outs, suspicion creeping back. The folder had a lot of information on something called stem cells, but it didn't seem like the data was complete. He peered at the manila in Jade's hand. "What idea is that?"

He adjusted his glasses. "Now, I'm not yet certain whether or not it will produce any useful results. However, it occurred to me that perhaps a replica would be more resilient had it a base of pre-existing cells. That woman happens to specialize in biology, and it was during a conversation that the topic of stem cells came up." A nod towards the folder in Saphir's hands. "I expect you read the summary on what those are?"

"Yes, and?"

Jade sighed. "So you must realize that the most efficient way of acquiring stem cells is via an embryo." Saphir stared blankly. "As in an inseminated egg. As in the result of human copulation?"

There was a long silence as the white-haired researcher tried not to connect the dots. "So that means..."

"Sex, Saphir," Jade said smoothly, opening his folder and resting it on top of the desk. "I'm talking about sex. Try not to explode."

Scarlet blossomed in his face like a rose, and Saphir slammed his folder on top of it, obscuring the pictures within. "J-J-J-_Jade_!! D-don't tell me y-you... Not with _her_?!"

"Certainly not. It would be a nuisance to deal with the emotional backlash."

Saphir slumped, clutching his chest.

"We _have_ kissed a few times, though," Jade added, failing to fight back a smile.

He slammed his hands on the desk, once again bright red. "JADE!! How could you be so...so...so _shameless_?! I-is that any way for a proper gentleman to behave?!"

"Oh, I see." The auburn-haired adolescent smirked. "You're jealous. Is _that_ any for a proper gentleman to behave, Saphir?"

"I am NOT jealous of that pock-faced, hook-nosed harpy!!" he shrieked.

The only thing that punctuated the silence was his seething breath. Jade lifted a hand to adjust his glasses; the glare from the lights hid his eyes from view.

"My, my," he said mildly. "I _was_ going to suggest that you had a secret crush on her, but...that puts all of this in a different light."

It took Saphir a few seconds to backtrack through his thoughts. When he did, he sputtered and stumbled away. "I mean—that's what I meant! I mean... I didn't mean..."

"It seems to me that you're quite confused."

"D-don't try to twist this around on me!! What were you doing kissing her, anyway?!"

Jade shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "It's not as if she's the only one. Oh, don't act so scandalized," he added as Saphir's face turned purple. "Like I said, it's not as if the women I kiss mean anything to me. I only tried it to see what it was like. It happens to be pleasant, so I continue to do it. You should try it yourself sometime—assuming you can find someone desperate enough to settle for _you_. It might do you some good."

"I'm not interested in—in—_shenanigans_ like that," Saphir spat, stalking over to a chair and knocking it back several inches as he threw himself onto it.

Jade clucked his tongue. "You only say that because you've never experienced it. In any case, it's been slow work on account of a lack of available test subjects. Procuring replica data from living subjects is one thing; finding a woman willing to give up her baby in the name of science is another." He touched a few fingers to his forehead. "Several of our female co-workers seem willing to make that sacrifice, but I'm afraid they're only really willing to make that sacrifice with _me_, and for various reasons that's not an option I much favor."

"Why, aren't they your type?" Saphir grumbled.

"As a matter of fact, no, they aren't." Saphir looked over at Jade, who shrugged. "What can I say? Sexual intercourse is an intensely intimate act, and not one I feel comfortable making with someone I don't know well. If I did so with someone I knew well, it's not impossible that I would grow attached not only to her but also to the child within her, which would be counterproductive. Furthermore, even if that didn't happen, if there were any mistakes and the child were carried to term, that would put me in an extremely awkward position. This isn't even taking into account sexually transmitted diseases. All told, I'd rather not take the risk."

"...oh." Dr. Gneiss relaxed a bit at that. He leaned his chin on one hand, elbow on the arm of the chair. "So...that would be why this is the first I've heard of it."

"That, and it's not precisely your field of expertise. It's also why I said I'm not certain whether or not it would provide any useful results, since it's far too impractical to use for multiple replications. On the other hand, considering what our ultimate goal is..."

Both men fell silent, their thoughts on the same woman. A moment passed, and Saphir peeked at his friend.

"...what kind of woman _would_ be your type?" he asked almost meekly.

Jade sighed and glanced out the window. "I'm not sure I want to talk about that, Saphir."

"Come on. I've been your best friend since forever. You can tell me."

"It's not really a matter of how long I've known you—"

He stopped abruptly. The white-haired teen waited a moment, then leaned both elbows on the chair arm. "But?"

"Oh, I was just thinking," Jade murmured. "Anyway, I'm surprised to hear you ask such a question. What type of woman would you approve of seeing me with?"

"What?" Saphir started back, flabbergasted at the conversational bomb tossed back into his hands. "Um... um... I-I don't know! I never thought about that before!"

"So think about it now."

Heat rose in his cheeks, and Saphir shook his head quickly. "I don't know! Uh... uh... W-what kind of woman would you sleep with?!"

There was a beat. Dr. Balfour shook his head. "No paddling the question back to me."

"Why not?! You did it first!"

"That was different. I'm not sure you'd even want to see me with a woman."

Saphir blushed hotter, not entirely sure why, and stammered, "W-well—uh—d-do you even want to have s-sex at all?"

The look Jade gave him made him want to crawl under his seat and die; at the very least, it made him strongly question what possessed him to go to that level. But then the redhead shrugged and glanced away.

"I won't deny it: I'm curious about how it would feel. Based on research and hearsay, it's an attractive experience; even if it isn't, I'd still like to experience it at least once. Besides which, I'm a healthy, seventeen-year-old young man. No matter how much I suppress them, sexual urges are a part of my biological make-up." He paused, and then began to inspect his fingernails. "Isn't it the same for you, Saphir?"

Unsure of how to answer, he fidgeted. "Uh... I...guess so..."

"It's unusual for you to sound so embarrassed," Jade noted.

"What are you talking about?! I've been embarrassed ever since the beginning of this conversation!"

He chuckled. "_That_ sounds more like you."

Saphir crossed his arms and grumbled for a few seconds, before working up nerve anew. "S-so...there isn't any girl you'd, uh...do that with...?"

"You're bound and determined not to let this subject drop, aren't you?"

He grimaced and ducked his head. "S-sorry. Never mind, Jade."

Dr. Balfour let his gaze fall to the folders on his desk momentarily. "Actually, I'm not all that interested in girls."

Saphir's head shot up so fast he nearly got whiplash. "What? R-really?"

"Mmhm. Of course, if I ever feel the need to pass on my genes, I'll have to find a suitable woman to make my wife somewhere." Jade gave his friend a vague smile. "But I've yet to meet a woman I think I would be comfortable with bedding."

"But...uh...didn't you say you wanted to try it, at least once...?"

"Yes, and? I'm still young; I've got my entire life ahead of me. I don't need to do it now. I could simply wait until I find a woman who does appeal to me." He met his friend's eyes. "Alternately, I could turn to members of the same gender."

Saphir opened his mouth, then shut it, cheeks turning pink. "Y-you mean...have sex with a _man_?"

"Why not?" Jade smiled. "It would take care of the accidental pregnancy issue quite neatly."

The other researcher's mind, however, was still stuck one step behind. "How would you do that? Is that even possible?"

Jade paused and gazed at Saphir slightly askance. "...Apparently, yes. I don't know the details, but my adoptive parents have mentioned it on occasion. With great disdain, but that would hardly stop me. That, along with the general lack of information on the topic, actually makes it all the more intriguing. How _would_ two males go about such a thing?" He smirked. "It could be a very fun experiment."

"I...I guess..." Saphir squirmed, violet eyes averted. "...b-but," he added, looking up at his friend, "that doesn't solve your other problem, does it? I mean, where would you find another male willing to...to perform that experiment with you?"

The two stared at each other for several moments. Then Jade smiled and rose to his feet. "Well. Where, indeed?"

Saphir watched, puzzled, as he pulled down the blinds. "...Jade, now it's dark in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to turn on the lights?"

There was a tone to his voice that made it dawn on Saphir that he was being mocked. That tone was, in most circles, called blistering sarcasm, but much of the time that was lost on the shorter researcher. He scowled and stood. "Don't bother! I'll turn them on myself."

"Actually, clear off the desk, would you? I'll take care of the lights."

"What? Oh, fine," the shorter researcher grumbled when Jade peered over his glasses at him. Tapping papers together and setting them aside was a simple enough task—"I want them _off_ the desk, Saphir," Jade added, to which he rolled his eyes, piled everything up, and moved it to the floor, setting the desk lamp on top. The lights flipped on, and he turned around.

"So where did you want—"

The door locked with an audible _click_, shutting him up. When Jade turned to Saphir, his smile was accompanied by a certain glint in his crimson eyes. It was a very familiar look, which more often than not had led to experiences not wholly enjoyable. Saphir backed away, then gripped the edge of the desk white-knuckled when he realized he had no escape route. "W-what? What did you just lock the door for?"

"Poor Saphir," Jade said mildly, slipping his hands into his pockets and stepping leisurely over to his friend. "You may be brilliant at engineering, but when it comes to just about everything else, you're so...clueless."

Saphir mumbled something. Jade chuckled and reached up to pat his white hair. "You really have grown much taller since I left Keterburg." He leaned over; his friend leaned back. "I still tower over you, though. And you're still as skinny as you ever were."

"Y-yeah, well," he stammered, avoiding meeting Jade's eyes, "...not my fault you hit puberty before me..."

"Mmmm..." Jade slid his fingers down his friend's cheek. At his jawline, his thumb parted from the rest, sliding along bone to rest next to Saphir's chin while his middle and forefinger touched onto his jugular. "Your pulse is racing... I wonder why?"

"J-Jade, please..." Saphir breathed, resisting the urge to swoon. He chanced a look up and froze; those red eyes were mesmerizing, like a snake's... "I-I don't know what you're thinking, b-but—"

He was still trying to speak when lips cut him off; the flick of a tongue stilled his words. Saphir scrabbled at Jade's back for a few seconds, then simply clung to him as if for dear life. His pounding heart ate up all his oxygen, and partway through he gave up and swooned. Jade caught him in both arms without breaking the kiss, and when he finally pulled away, his teeth and tongue lingered briefly on Saphir's upper lip. He looked at him expectantly, smile smug.

"..._wow_," he breathed, panting, eyes glassy and smile growing.

"Didn't I tell you it was pleasant?" Jade purred.

"Wow," Saphir repeated dazedly. "...That was...really..._wow_."

"Your eloquence astounds me," he quipped mildly as he slid a hand down to his hip. A smirk, and he nuzzled the side of his face and nipped at his earlobe, prompting from Saphir a sharp sigh and an arched spine. Jade steadied him with firm hands, and pinned Saphir to the desk with his hips.

"So?" he murmured. "Are you interested in this experiment?"

"Oh god Jade yes," Saphir gasped, digging his nails into his back.

The red-eyed adolescent smirked wider and pushed his friend down.


End file.
